Kuroko salah paham
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Gara-gara keluhan ambigu Kise, membuat Kuroko tetsuya jadi kalap dan berniat melabrak si merah –sang kekasih hati- Tapi ia lupa jika si merah yang ia cintai itu adalah sosok Iblis berwajah tampan bak malaikat.


Gara-gara keluhan ambigu Kise, membuat Kuroko tetsuya jadi kalap dan berniat melabrak si merah –sang kekasih hati- Tapi ia lupa jika si merah yang ia cintai itu adalah sosok Iblis berwajah tampan bak malaikat.

Hello, Natsuki here nyaaann~

Langsung aja dibaca, Cekidooottt Xd

Siang itu menjadi siang yang buruk bagi seorang Kuroko tetsuya, makhluk mungil biru laut ini sedang menyesali keputusannya melabrak Akashi seiijuro yang menjawab sebagai kekasihnya semalam. Emosi karena kecemburuan dan tak terima didua kan telah mengalahkan akal sehat Kuroko untuk berpikir lebih dulu sebelum bertindak. Toh, seperti ini lah hasil yang ia dapatkan karena kecorobohannya sendiri. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan sendirian dikoridor menuju Gym tempatnya berlatih basket, selangkangannya agak ia lebarkan dan ia berjalan sedikit tertatih dan terkadang mendesis menahan sakit dibagian sana. Ini salahnya karena sudah salah paham. Ini memang salahnya sendiri karena menyerahkan diri pada singa kelaparan. Sekian langkah ia tatih akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu gym, dengan pelan ia membuka pintu dan disambut oleh seringaiain –mesum- diam-diam yang diberikan oleh sang pangeran bersurai merah –Akashi Seijuuro.

Melihat Kuroko yang datang terlambat membuat para kisedai yang sedang berlatih teralihkan perhatiannya menuju pintu, dimana seorang pria mungil bersurai biru mudah terlihat sulit sekali berjalan, hal ini membuat hati sang anak ayam –Kise- jadi tersentuh dan segera menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, ada apa denganmu –ssu?" Raung Kise sambil memeluk kuroko erat.

"S-sakit Kise-kun , tolong lepaskan." Keluh Kuroko yang sesak nafas, oh ayolah kuroko sudah sakit sana sini dan jangan kau tambahkan dong Kise!

"Ah warui- warui, Saa apa yang terjadi –ssu? Kok kau jadi susah jalan begitu?" Tanya Kise dengan wajah polosnya yang bikin Midorima enek liatnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Kise-kun, aku hanya terpeleset kulit pisang dan terjatuh tadi. Jadi punggungku sekarang sakit" Bohong Kuroko, ekor matanya melirik Akashi yang pura-pura sibuk bicara dengan pelatihnya tanpa sepengetahuan Kise.

"Moo, lain kali Kurokocchi hati-hati dong. Aku tidak mau melihat Kurokocchi kenapa-kenapa" Rengek Kise, Aomine yang merasa pendengarannya terganggu segera mengorek kuping dan meneriaki umpatan pada Kise.

'_Ini semua gara-gara kau Kise-kun' _Kuroko menatap tajam Kise saat si rambut kuning itu sedang beradu mulut dengan Aomine.

_Flashback_

"Kurokooccchhhiiiiiii !" Suara yang memekakan telinga langsung memenuhi pendengaran Kuroko, refleks ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang pemuda beriris golden sedang berjalan pincang menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Kau kenapa Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko to the point.

"Moo, ini semua gara-gara Akashicchi –ssu , dia menyerangku kemarin sore dan akibatnya aku susah berjalan sekarang" Keluh Kise sambil memegang pinggangnya.

Deg!

Mata Kuroko membulat mendengar penuturan Kise, kalau telinga nya tak salah dengar kise mengatakan bahwa –ia diserang Akashi—lalu – Kise susah berjalan karenannya. Apa mungkin?

"Kurokocchi—Kurokocchi- ? !" Kise menguncang-guncang pundak Kuroko, berniat menyadarkan si mungil biru muda ini dari dunia hayalnya.

"Tenang Kise-kun, aku akan membalas dendammu pada Akashi-kun. Kau tunggu lah disini ! " Ujar Kuroko lalu dengan cepat menghilang dari pandangan kise beserta kebengongannya.

'_Eh maksud kurokocchi apa ya_?' Pikir Kise dalam hati.

Orang yang dicari Kuroko langsung ia jumpai di kelas, orang itu sedang asyik bermain shogi dengan Midorima, dengan wajah datarnya Kuroko menghampiri akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kita perlu bicara." Ketus Kuroko, Midorima yang baru menyadari kehadiran Kuroko langsung kaget.

"Ku-kuroko sejak kapan kau disini nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima setelah menenangkan hati dari kejutan Kuroko yang masih belum bisa dibiasakan oleh nya.

"Maaf Midorima-kun, aku ada urusan dengan Akashi-kun. Bisa tolong tinggalkan kami berdua?" Pinta Kuroko.

"Jangan Shintarou, permainan kita belum selesai dan sebentar lagi Hyuuga-sensei akan masuk kelas. Kau tak mau terkena masalah kan? Dan Tetsuya, kembali lah kekelas mu aku yakin pelajaran mu juga akan segera dimulai. Kita bisa bicara nanti sepulang sekolah dirumahku." Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya dengan titah-titah tersembunyinya. Midorima binggung harus memilih apa, ia melihat kearah Kuroko yang sepertinya tak bisa mengelak namun terlihat tak setuju dengan keputusan Akashi.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kuroko akhirnya, kemudian dia kembali kekelasnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kuroko nodayo?" Tanya Midorima penasaran.

"Mungkin dia sedang ingin kumanja" Jawab Akashi. Ia menyeringai.

-SKIP-

Pulang sekolah, Kise tak bisa menemukan Kuroko dimanapun. Ia malah terjebak dengan Aomine dan Murasakibara yang menggeretnya kekamar, eh maksudnya ke Maji burger w .

"Akashi-k—"

"Stt.. aku sedang sibuk menganalisa data Tetsuya, kita akan menyelesaikan semua masalahmu padaku dirumah nanti." Ujar Akashi dengan datar, ia jujur sedang menganalisa hasil pertandingan latihan dengan tim SMP sebelah yang bernama Jabberwock. Kuroko memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyesap Vannila shake yang disediakan dikulkas mini mobil Van milik Akashi. Ia sudah menyiapkan seluruh amarah nya dalam-dalam dan meledakkannya sepuas-puasnya nanti didepan penerus didepannya.

Setelah sampai ditujuan Akashi segera meminta Kuroko untuk mandi dan makan malam dirumahnya, Akashi tak perlu khawatir jika kuroko akan dikhawatirkan ibunya karena dia sudah meminta ijin sebelumnya.

"Jadi Akashi-kun apa kita sudah bisa bicara sekarang?" Sahut Kuroko dengan wajah kecut menahan kesal karena dari tadi akashi terus menunda pembicaraan dengan berbagai alasan. Akashi menghela nafas lalu duduk diatas kasurnya disampung Kuroko.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan ada masalah apa Tetsuya?" Balas Akashi, Kuroko tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu memberi tamparan mentah tiba-tiba pada si surai merah. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Akashi sedikit terjengkang dengan mata membulat akibat serangan tiba-tiba yang tak sempat dibacanya dari kuroko.

"Tetsuya, ada apa ini!" Akashi emosi dan menatap Kuroko yang menatapnya tajam.

"Berhentilah pura-pura tidak tahu Akashi-kun, jika kau tak tertarik lagi denganku lebih baik kita berpisah. Jangan pernah berpikir aku suka didua kan sepertimu" Kuroko memuntahkan seluruh amarahnya didepan Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?! Dan kenapa juga aku harus meninggalkanmu? Cuma kau yang aku sayang!" Bela Akashi, ia ikut berdiri dari duduknya. Jaraknya dengan wajah kuroko hanya kurang tiga puluh senti, kuroko refleks memundurkan wajahnya kemudian berbalik.

"A-aku tahu, kemarin Akashi-kun menyerang Kise-kun di gym kan, A-aku—hiks aku tidak menyangka saja. Aku tahu Kise-kun memang memiliki banyak kelebihan daripada aku aku, tapi bukan begini caranya Akashi-kun" Airmata Kuroko perlahan mengalir, tangannya langsung menyeka airmata yang menetes. Ia tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Akashi yang masih diam dibelakangnya.

Memakan waktu hampir semenit Kuroko menunggu jawaban Akashi, tapi tak ada satu katapun yang dilontarkan Akashi. Apa semua perkiraan kuroko benar? Akashi nya selingkuh dan—tunggu, tiba-tiba Kuroko merasa hangat pada punggungnya, dan perlahan ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggang rampingnya.

"Oh, soal itu. memang benar aku telah 'menyerang' Ryouta, tapi itu tidak seperti dalam dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu Kuroko. Kemarin Ryouta kusuruh membersihkan Gym, tapi dia ngotot ingin pergi dengan alasan ada jadwal pemotretan. Ia bahkan mencoba kabur dariku, tapi sayangnya dia ketahuan dan tak sengaja guntingku terlempar dan mengenai kedua pinggulnya."

"Eh?" Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya setelah terdiam mendengar cerita Akashi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang wajah tampan akashi terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"J-jadi?"

"Iya itu benar Tetsuya, kau bisa menghubungi Kise dan minta penjelasan setelah ini. Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi ya." Ujar Akashi lembut, ia mengecup dahi kuroko.

BLUSH

Wajah Kuroko memerah malu, bukan hanya karena kecupan singkat Akashi barusan, tapi dia juga merasa malu karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada Akashi. Kuroko hanya mengganguk dan ia segera mengambil ponselnya untuk memastikan kebenaran cerita akashi. Namun belum sempat ia mengklik SEND dihapenya, hape itu malah berpindah tangan dan diletakkan dimeja belajar Akashi.

"Aku bilang kan setelah ini Tetsuya!" Ujar Akashi dengan senyum anehnya, lebih mirip seperti senyum aneh milik Aomine saat membaca majalah-majalah nistanya.

"Eh? Bukankah masalah kita selesai Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan Polosnya.

"Tidak, aku masih belum selesai denganmu Tetsuya, aku harus membalas tamparanmu tadi" Balas Akashi lalu berjalan mendekat kekuroko.

'Jadi akashi-kun ingin menamparku juga' Kuroko refleks memejamkan mata menunggu tangan dingin Akashi menyentuh pipinya.

"Aka—Mmmphh " Kuroko kaget sekali saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong kekasur king size milik Akashi dan mulutnya dibungkam oleh Akashi dengan bibirnya. Akashi menciumnya! First kiss milik Kuroko.

"E-eemphh " Kuroko mendorong-dorong dada Akashi untuk memberontak, namun tenaga nya kalah oleh Akashi dan ciuman itu pun didominasi oleh Akashi yang berperan sebagai Semenya.

Cuphh—

Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dengan benang saliva yang masih menempel pada bibirnya dan mulut Kuroko, ia tersenyum jahil.

"Tetsuya, aku akan memanjakanmu malam ini" Seringai Akashi, mata nya nyalang bak macam menemukan mangsa.

"T-tapi aku belum siap Akashi-kun—anggghh" Tubuh Kuroko menggeliat saat lehernya dihisap dan jilat oleh Akashi, kedua tangannya ditahan Akashi.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, aku akan membuatmu siap." Akashi kembali menyeringai.

Dan dimalam itu sang Kaisar Akashi Seijuuro resmi menjadi kan Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai miliknya selamanya, ah jangan lupakan untuk mendengar desahan-desahan aneh yang keluar dari kamar Akashi.

TAMAT

Huaaa selesai juga, hahhaahaha\

Silakan Review nya Akakuro shipper, maaf ya kalau idenya mainstream

And thanks sudah membaca minna..

Muach muach :* #readerreflekskenadiare


End file.
